Mr Spier's Big News
by MaryAnnefan4Life
Summary: When Mary Anne learned her father was promoted, she was happy until when he added he would be transferred to Maine, she got upset. She did not want to move. What would Kayla, who has cancer, do without the support of her best friend?
1. The Big Announcement

The Baby-Sitters Club belongs to Ann M. Martin

I was reading a magazine one Friday after school when Dad came home.

"What's going on? You look happy about something," I said.

"I have news to tell you guys tonight," said Dad.

I'm Mary Anne Spier. I'm 15 and a tenth grader at Stoneybrook High School.

"I'll wait until later when everyone is home," said Dad.

"Um, okay," I said.

A few hours later, I was going to Claudia's for the meeting. Before I got there, Claudia said, "I heard Mr. Spier is getting promoted, it's in the paper."

"Really?" asked Kristy.

"Act normal when Mary Anne comes with Dawn in case I'm wrong," said Claudia.

"Good idea," said Kristy.

That was when I showed up.

"Dawn's running late. She had a sitting job for the Newtons, they're stuck in traffic," I said.

"She texted me to tell me, too," said Kristy.

Dawn came just before the meeting started.

"I noticed Richard in the paper," said Dawn.

"For what?" I asked.

"He's getting promoted," replied Dawn.

"Wow. I noticed he looked happy for something," I said. "He didn't say what it was because he was waiting until everyone is home."

"That sounds exciting being promoted," said Kaylee.

"I know," said Dawn.

We were busy during the meeting with a lot of calls for clients. Later, after dinner, I was helping out.

"I wonder what Dad's going to say," said Meredith.

"I have no idea," said Carlos.

"Me, either," said Dawn.

As you can see, she and I vowed not to say anything to tell them what we saw in the paper. They probably didn't see it anyway.

Then, we were in the living room where Dad had an announcement to make.

"I'm getting promoted," said Dad.

"I saw that in the paper today at work," said Sharon. "My workers were happy for you."

"I knew something was up," I said.

"Congratulations," said Meredith.

"Thank you. There is more to the news that I found out today," said Dad.

"What do you mean more?" I asked.

"Randy told me I would be transferred to Portland, Maine," said Dad. "A manager from a law office is retiring and I got picked to take his place."

"Did you accept it?" asked Sharon.

"Yes," replied Dad.

"Good for you," said Sharon.

My smile went faded. "Are we going have to move there?"

"Yes," answered Dad.

"And, you just accepted it without us?" I asked getting upset. "My whole life is here."

"Mine, too," said Carlos.

He grew up here like I did. We knew each other since sixth grader, which is how he became a member of our family. His team played against Stoneybrook Middle School.

"I don't mind," said Dawn.

"Me, either," said Meredith.

"I do," I said as Carlos agreed.

"We are moving until you kids get out of school for the summer," said Dad. "I'm putting the house up for sale this week to give us time to sell it. I might even call the real estate tomorrow."

"That's a good idea," said Sharon.

"I'll do house hunting there in the meantime," said Dad.

"I'm done with this meeting," I said as I got up to leave the room.

"Count me out, too," said Carlos as he left the room, too.

"I thought they would both be happy for me," said Dad.

"That's normal," said Sharon.

"True," said Dad.

Dad and I had just moved in Sharon's house after they got married. I was in my room in a bad mood. There is one biggest season why I didn't want to move: My best friend, Kayla, is struggling with cancer. How am I going to tell her and her twin, Kaylee? I have been very supportive. I take her place if she can't help Kaylee watch their six younger siblings. Chemo makes her feel tired or dizzy. I'll find a way to tell them. Plus, D.J. never gets along with Mario (he moved into the girls' room after they moved here from New York). I am firm with D.J. Hate to say this, but he can be a handful.

How would Kristy feel about me moving away? That's another reason why I didn't want to leave here. We have been best friends for as long as I can remember. Plus, I'm a member of the Baby-Sitters Club. Who would replace me and Dawn when it gets busy?

Another thing: I have a trip coming up in June for two weeks after school ends for the summer. I hope Dad would let me go there.

"Mary Anne," said a voice.

It was Carlos who came in to see me.

"What are you going to do about Kayla?" asked Carlos.

"I thought about it, too. That's the number one reason I didn't want to move," I said. "I don't know how I'm going to tell her, especially Kaylee."

"I agree. You always support her," said Carlos.

"That's the problem. And, imagine if she dies while I'm gone? I'd be heartbroken," I said.

"I know," said Carlos.

"Others won't handle D.J. except for Stacey and Kristy," I said.


	2. A Big Problem

Later, I went to Dawn and said, "Can we talk?"

"Sure," said Dawn.

I sat with her and said, "I got a big problem."

"Like what?" asked Dawn.

"Kayla," I said.

"Oh, yeah," said Dawn.

"This is going to be tough since she's the one who is struggling with cancer," I said. "Plus, what happens if she dies without me saying goodbye to her while we're in Maine."

"I can see what you mean. You're right to be concerned," said Dawn.

"I'll need to figure it out," I said. "Should I talk to Kaylee first?"

"I would," said Dawn.

"It's better to do so," I said.

"I agree," said Dawn.

"But do you mind if we wait until the meeting on Wednesday to tell the girls? I want to act normal during school," I said.

"I plan to wait until then anyway so that Mallory and Jessi can be involved," said Dawn.

"That makes more sense," I said.

We discussed on what to say to Kaylee. I love having a stepsister because we talk about everything.

The next day, at school, I went to my English teacher to ask her if I can talk to her after school.

"Sure," replied the teacher.

At lunch, I wasn't in a talkative mode although I was acting normal around my friends. It was a good thing Kayla was getting dismissed during Gym (she had a dentist appointment in New York getting a filling) because I could picture her feeling upset.

Kaylee sensed something was wrong.

"Excuse me for a minute," said Kaylee as she got up to me. "Are you feeling alright? You're quiet."

"I have to tell you something later," I said. "Are you free after school?"

"Yes," said Kaylee.

"But alone if it's okay with you. There is something I'm concerned about," I said.

"Okay," said Kaylee.

"I'll meet you outside because I'll be doing something else first," I said.

"Sounds good," said Kaylee.

After school, I went to my English teacher after I went to my locker and told her about the moving part.

"The only trouble one I'll mention it to is Kayla," I said. "She's the reason why I didn't want to move."

"I can see why you're going to struggle telling her. You have been helping her out," said the teacher.

"I plan to talk to Kaylee first. Dawn agreed that I should," I said.

"Good idea," said the teacher.

Then, I left.

"My mom wants to know if you can pitch in to watch my younger siblings. My dad is away on a trip and she won't be back with Kayla for another two hours," said Kaylee.

"Okay. It would be a good time to talk," I said.

"I thought about it, too," said Kaylee. "The bus is coming soon near our house."

We went to the bus stop. It wasn't there yet.

"This can be a good time to talk. First off, my dad is getting promoted," I said.

"I saw that in the paper yesterday," said Kaylee.

"But there is more, he's also getting transferred to Maine this summer," I said.

"Really?" asked Kaylee.

"Someone is retiring and he's taking their place. There is one reason why I don't want to leave," I said.

Kaylee knew who I was talking about right away.

"I'm glad you came to me first. You're going to have trouble," said Kaylee.

"I wonder if I should tell her this weekend when we hang-out," I said.

"Good idea," agreed Kaylee.

"Do you mind waiting until then?" I asked.

"Not a problem," replied Kaylee.

"But I hope it won't be in the paper," I said.

"Me, too," said Kaylee.

The bus came ten minutes later. The kids were good. I was reading the paper and my father is in it about being transferred. The kids were doing homework.

"Kaylee, we have a bigger problem," I said.

"What?" asked Kaylee.

I showed her the paper.

"Uh-oh," said Kaylee.

"Thankfully, Dawn and I are making that announcement during the meeting later," I said.

"I know," said Kaylee.

"Whatever you do, please do not show this to Kayla," I begged her.

"I don't blame you," said Kaylee.

"Pretend you don't have a clue so she won't know," I said.

"Good plan," said Kaylee. "I have a place to hide that. When Kayla's in the shower, I'll show that to Mom first."

"That makes sense," I said.

Mrs. Willis came home with Kayla an hour later. Then, I had to leave for home. I felt much better talking to Kaylee first.


	3. Bad News for Mary Anne

I forgot I had plans with Kristy, so I was with her. But I didn't say a thing to her about the news. And, I'm not sure if she saw that in the paper.

In the meantime, Dad was talking to the others about the situation.

"First off, you girls will have to quit the club," said Dad.

"She and I plan to be the honorable member," said Dawn. "We plan to attend meetings when we visit here, especially Granny and Pop-Pop."

"Here comes the tough part: Mary Anne will have to break up with Logan," continued Dad.

"Are you seriously going to force her to do so?" asked Carlos as Dad nodded.

"But why would you make her do that?" asked Meredith. "She can handle long distance relationships."

"It's too far to do so," said Dad. "And, she's too young for that."

"I don't think she would want to break up with him. They love each other," said Carlos.

"And, I bet she will be very heartbroken if you tell her that. She even might refuse to do so," said Meredith. "Last time we checked, she's 15 like us."

"But your father's right," said Sharon.

"It doesn't matter. Don't you want to see Mary Anne happy?" asked Carlos. "That's what I worry about."

"I agree. How would you feel if you were forced to do the same thing at our age?" asked Meredith.

"Actually, it did happen to me and your father, but that was after high school. It was my parents who forced me to stop seeing him," said Sharon.

"It's true. They thought Richard wasn't good enough for Mom," said Dawn.

"It doesn't mean she had to follow their footsteps," said Meredith.

"I know that's going to make her to feel depressed," said Carlos. "It has been bad enough she was feeling that way when Kayla got sick."

"Oh, yeah, that's the biggest reason why she didn't want to leave here. She's going to have a hard time telling Kayla that part," said Dawn. "They're also best friends."

"And, haven't you occurred that Kayla still needs Mary Anne's support right now?" said Carlos. "She told me all this."

"Not to mention stress that could raise her blood sugar," Meredith pointed out as Carlos agreed.

Later, when I came home, Sharon was waiting for me.

"Mary Anne," said Sharon. "Your father would like to see you in the den."

I was getting nervous. It was a good thing I did my homework earlier in case I won't be able to focus shortly after whatever Dad had to say to me.

In the den, Dad was waiting for me and I sat down.

"I figured a few things to tell you. First; you'll have to quit the club when we leave," said Dad.

"But what would the club do without me? Dawn and I can be the honorary members, too," I said.

"Maybe," said Dad. "Here's the toughest part of all, you would have to break up with Logan," added Dad.

"What? Are you kidding me?" I asked in a shocked tone standing up.

"I'm serious, I'm afraid," said Dad.

"But I don't want to break up with him. Why can't we stay in touch and visit each other if we wanted to?" I asked.

That was when I left and ran up to my room and slammed my door. In my room, I was on my bed crying. There is no way I'd end my relationship with Logan. I don't want to replace Logan for someone else. We could easily forget each other like Dad and Sharon did until she and Dawn moved here.

"I told you she would be upset," said Carlos after he heard about the situation.

"That's just the way it is," said Dad.

"Didn't she tell you? There's going to be a class trip to New Mexico for two weeks right after school ends for the summer. She won't able to join us," said Carlos.

"I think he got her all worked before she could mention that to him," said Meredith.

"We don't blame her to be upset," said Carlos.

I was still in my room sobbing when there was a knock on my door. I still wanted to be alone for now no matter who it was. I was sure it was Dad. I was like that for over two hours. And, who would be my therapist when I needed one anytime in Maine? I enjoy seeing Dr. Reese. She helps me out every time. Later, I was outside in the back on the hammock. It's one of my favorite places if I needed my space.

Apparently, Dad doesn't get the message because he came out to be with me and said, "I figured you'd be out here."

I had nothing to say to him. And, I went back inside.

"Don't turn your back on him," said Sharon.

But I didn't answer and continued to go up to my room and locked my door this time. I have the right to be alone when I'm upset. Dad usually understands about that.

"You just let her to walk from you?" asked Sharon.

"Just give her some space," said Dad. "She's just upset about moving and new changes, that's all."

"We have every right to invade privacy," said Sharon.

"Sometimes, they do need their space every once in awhile," said Dad. "What I wanted to tell her is that I'm going to let her go to New Mexico this summer and meet us in Maine. I didn't even know it was booked until Carlos and Meredith brought it up. I thought it would be the right time to do so. But I'll try again once when she remains calm. But I'm not sure about Logan."


	4. Mary Anne Tells April

Later, in my room, I was on my bed when Dad came in to be with me and said, "I would like to tell you something. I thought about this over and decided you can go to New Mexico before you meet us in Maine. I didn't know it was booked until Carlos and Meredith told me."

"Really?" I asked as I turned over to him.

Am I hearing this right? Now, that was _way_ better than cancelling to be honest with you.

"Yes," said Dad.

"I was too upset to bring it up to you," I said.

"That's what I wanted to tell you before when you went in the house," said Dad.

"Oh. I just wanted to be alone at the time, that's all," I said as I sat up.

"However, you'll still have to break up with Logan," said Dad.

"I still don't want to do that," I said.

"Yes, you are," said Dad.

"What part of _no_ don't you get?" I asked. "Why can't Logan and I do a long-distance relationship? We're old enough, aren't we?"

"We'll see what happens," said Dad. "Like I said before at the dinner table, Randy said you kids can finish the school year first before we move. I start my job in July, so the house has enough time to be up for sale since it takes a while to do so. I'm also thinking of letting your grandmother move in with us when we go so she can have some company."

I started to feel better.

"Oh, I would like that idea," I said.

My grandmother lives in Iowa where my mom grew up. After Mom died, my dad couldn't raise me for the time being, so my grandparents raised me until I was 18 months old. My grandfather died before my grandmother and I got reunited. I didn't remember him.

"I guess the only good part is that I would see April," I said. "I forgot about that since she lives in Portland. Don't get me wrong, I do want to see her again. I just didn't want to leave Stoneybrook."

She would be the only one I would know there. She moved there before middle school started. We stay in touch often. That part made me feel a bit more comfortable about moving.

"May I go call April to tell her?" I asked.

"Of course," replied Dad.

I went to get the portable phone and dialed April's number as her mother answered.

"Hello," said Mrs. Levingston.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi, Mary Anne, how are you?" asked Mrs. Levingston.

"Good. Is April there? I got some news to tell her," I said.

"Sure. Hold on," said Mrs. Levingston. "April, phone for you. It's Mary Anne."

That was when April came on and said, "Hi, Mary Anne!"

"Hi. I got some news to tell you," I said.

"Spill the beans," said April.

We laughed.

"My dad's going to be promoted soon," I said.

"No way. Good for him," said April.

"And, he will also be transferred to Portland, Maine," I continued.

"Yay! You'd be in my city!" exclaimed April.

I took the phone from my ear. I thought she would bust my eardrums! But I was laughing.

"At first, I got upset because I didn't want to move, but now I realized that I'd be seeing you again. You would be the only one who I know there," I said.

"I can't wait to see you," said April.

"Me, either," I said.

"I attend Portland Voc-Tech High School. It's a good high school. I'm in Culinary Arts," said April.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes," replied April.

"Do they have Fashion Design?" I asked.

"Yes," answered April. "If you want the spot, the best time to apply is now."

"Okay," I said. "Do you mind if I ask for information first?"

"Good idea," said April.

"I'll take a look at it," I said.

After we talked, April was thrilled that I'd be moving near in her town. I looked up at the site for the school.

"April told me she attends a vocational high school," I said. "She's majoring in Culinary Arts."

"That sounds like a good school," said Dad.

"Can I ask for more information? April was just telling me about it," I said.

"Sure," said Dad.

"She told me they have fashion design and added now would be the best time to apply if I want it," I said.

Then, I gave them my address. I'll have to see what they need when I apply there. I wrote the fax number if they need transactions for grades.


	5. Mary Anne Tells her Friends

The next day, I remembered I didn't tell my friends that I would be moving. Dawn said we can tell them today at the meeting. I also realized I haven't told Logan yet either. I didn't want him to think we're breaking up.

At lunch, I went to my friends and said, "I have news to give at the meeting so that Mallory and Jessi can be included."

"Okay," said Kristy.

Later, at the meeting, Mallory and Jessi weren't there yet at the time. They came ten minutes later before the other crew. I asked Logan to come, but he had a game. I'm kind of glad in a way.

"Any new business?" asked Kristy.

"Dawn and I are moving away to Maine soon," I said.

"What!" exclaimed Jessi.

"I know Dad will be promoted and transferred in August," I said.

"Wow," said Stacey.

"I knew something was up with Dad," I said.

"Not yet. He had a game," I replied. "I'll tell him later."

"Good luck with that," said Kristy.

"The only good part is that I'd be seeing April since we'll be in Portland. But I'll be in New Mexico with you guys for two weeks, so I can't join until after the trip," I said.

"That's a good thing," said Kristy.

"We still plan to be the part of the club," said Dawn. "We have no plans to quit from here."

"Good," said Kristy.

"The way I look at it, I'm glad that Logan's not here on the other hand," I said.

"Why?" asked Mallory.

"Dad was trying to force to break up with Logan," I said.

"Seriously?" asked Kristy.

"Yep," said Dawn. "Richard's still trying to get her to do so."

"What did you say?" asked Stacey.

"I refused to do that," I said.

"Good," said Jessi.

"Imagine if he thinks we had to break up?" I asked.

"That would be a big mess," replied Kristy.

"He thinks I'm too young for a long distance relationship, but I'm old enough for it," I said.

"Maine is only about four to six hours away," added Stacey.

"But he knows that Mary Anne won't give in," said Claudia.

"There is one big reason she didn't want to move the most," said Kaylee.

They all went silent.

"Because of Kayla?" asked Stacey.

"Yes, I was able to talk to Kaylee. We will be together this weekend," I said.

"I was glad that Mary Anne came to me first," said Kaylee.

"Me, too," I said.

After the club meeting, at home, I was doing homework. Dad must have been home early because he came up.

"We are having company in a bit to put the house up for sale," said Dad.

"Oh," I said.

"I would like you to be included. They'll be here in an hour, so we'll be eating a bit late," said Dad.

The only problem is that I am starving and Stacey tells me that is not good for diabetics. So, I got up and went down to get a snack in case my blood sugar gets too high. That was the smart thing to so. I didn't want to let it out of control.

An hour later, right before the guy came, I was getting a headache. I went to check my blood sugar and it was high at 450 mg/dl. Thank god I had a snack earlier. I took insulin, which made my blood sugar to go back to normal.

"Welcome, let me show the house," said Dad.

"Thank you," said the guy.

"You can join us," said Dad.

"I'll wait a bit, my blood sugar was high," I said. "I just took insulin. I wanted to take it slow."

"Okay, you can take your time," said Dad.

After that, I was debating not to join them. They were done anyway.

"We'll put the sign up sometime tomorrow," said the guy.

"Okay. Thank you," said Dad as the guy left.

Then, we went out for supper. Sharon and the other crews were with Granny and Pop-Pop, so it was just me and Dad.


	6. Mary Anne vs Logan

Later, I was talking to myself in the mirror finding the right words to tell Logan the news. But none of them seemed right to me.

"Mary Anne," said a voice.

It was Dawn, who got home not long ago, came in to see me.

"Are you okay?" asked Dawn as she sat on my bed.

"I'm trying to figure it out what to say to Logan," I said.

"Just use the words you feel comfortable with," said Dawn.

"I'm afraid to mention it because I don't want him to think we're breaking up, which I refused to do it," I said.

"You have every right to refuse to break up with your boyfriend. Look at me and Lewis. We have a relationship although he lives in Kentucky. We do see each other when he comes down to see Logan," said Dawn.

I almost forgot about that. "That's true. Should I try tell Dad about that part?"

"You could try to do it that way," said Dawn.

"Dad and Sharon got lucky that they got back together because of us," I said. "Logan and I would've forgotten about each other like they did."

"I agree," said Dad.

I didn't sleep well later that night. It took a while for me to make up a plan. I was very nervous about telling Logan. I felt better after I was able to find a way.

The next day, I went to him at lunch.

"Hi," said Logan.

"Hi, are you free after school to talk?" I asked.

"I am. We can go to the mall. I was going to ask you if you wanted to go there, so we can talk then," said Logan.

"Okay. Great," I said.

After school, it was a perfect timing for the mall because I had no sitting job that day. I told Dad after school to tell him where I was going.

At the mall, we were at the food court.

"What did you want to talk about?" asked Logan.

"Dad had news the other day. He was getting promoted," I said.

"Good for him," said Logan.

"There is more to it," I said. "He's also getting transferred. As in, we'd be moving away."

"Moving?" asked Logan.

"Yes, to Maine," I replied. "But you and I still can be in touch by seeing and calling each other."

"Thank god for that because I would miss you," said Logan.

"I know. We're not moving until June, but I won't be joining my family at the time due to a school trip in New Mexico," I explained.

"True," agreed Logan.

"Yeah," I said. "We ate late because the guys were over. I didn't want my blood sugar to go crazy, so I had a snack to avoid that. My blood sugar got high and had to use insulin for it."

That next day, I suspected that Logan was still upset about me moving away because I didn't see him at school. He's probably upset. I did tell him we'd still be together.

At lunch, I was still looking for Logan.

"He's absent today," said Stacey who has him in her homeroom again and in Math.

"Really? I wonder if he's upset about me moving," I said.

"He probably is," said Stacey.

"I did tell him we'd be in touch in Maine," I pointed out.

"That's good," said Stacey.

"Yeah," I said. "I'll see him today after school."

"He would like that," agreed Stacey.

"I know," I said.

"Or maybe he's sick. That could be another reason," added Claudia.

"That's true," I said. "I didn't think about that either to be honest with you."

"None of us did," said Kristy.

"Yeah, so don't worry about that," added Marci.

I knew my friends were right. Then, something hit me about what might bother him. Did he think we were breaking up?

After school, I went to Logan's and see how he was doing. I was worried about him. I rang the doorbell and his mother answered the door.

"Hello. Logan told us you were moving soon," said Mrs. Bruno.

"Yeah, was he upset? I didn't see him in school," I said.

"Yes. He must have taken it hard when he came home," said Mrs. Bruno.

"Oh, I did tell him we'd still be together," I told her. "I didn't plan to break up with him if that's what he thinks. I thought about it during lunch."

"He currently did," said Mrs. Bruno.

"Did he forget that I told him that we would be together?" I asked.

"Probably," replied Mrs. Bruno.

"Do you mind if I see him?" I asked.

"He's too upset to see anyone right now, but I'm sure you'd be his exception," answered Mrs. Bruno.

"Okay, I'll give it a shot," I said.

I went in to go see Logan, who was in his room. He looked upset alright. I never seen him like that before. He was so hurt that he didn't want to see me anymore when I tried talking to him. I told Mrs. Bruno what he said.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it that way when he's upset," said Mrs. Bruno.

"I hope you're right about that," I said.

"He'll come around when he's ready," said Mrs. Bruno.

"Maybe I'll try again by then," I said.

"That would be a good idea," agreed Mrs. Bruno.

"I refused to break up with Logan," I said.

"Who tried to get you to do that?" asked Mrs. Bruno.

"My dad. I'm trying to prove that I'm old enough to have a long distance relationship," I said.

"You're mature enough to handle that," said Mrs. Bruno. "In fact, your father called here."

"Why?" I asked.

"He was trying to plan it that way," said Mrs. Bruno.

"Is that why Logan was acting mean towards me?" I asked.

"I think so," said Mrs. Bruno.

Then, I went home feeling hopeless. If I'd known that was going to happen, I would've waited a bit longer, but I wasn't prepared for that. I'm sure that wasn't my fault. Between you and I, I'm blaming this on Dad.

At home, I was in my room doing homework. Dawn told me Dad was bringing home Chinese on his way home from work and told me to set the table.

"I'm doing homework right now, so you can take over to set the table," I told her.

"Are you feeling okay?" asked Dawn.

"I'm mad at Dad at this time," I replied as I told her about what happened.

"Your father planned it that way?" asked Dawn as I nodded. "That's awful."

"I know," I said.

I had just finished my homework when Dad came home with Chinese. Actually, I didn't come down when everyone went to the table because I'm mad at him for causing trouble. I had nothing to say to him. On top of that, he was the who caused Logan to think we won't see each other anymore and caused him not to see me at this moment. And, he was the one who planned that.

"How did it go with Logan?" asked Carlos.

"He was upset," I said. "And, I suspected he thinks we're breaking up because he was so hurt that he didn't want to see me any longer."

"What?!" exclaimed Carlos in a shock tone.

"Yeah. I'm so mad at Dad since he was the one who caused trouble to begin with," I said.

"I don't blame you. I would be, too," said Carlos.

"Oh, yeah, Mrs. Bruno told me that Dad called there," I said.

"For what?" asked Carlos.

"He tried to make a plan to break us up," I said.

"Gosh," said Carlos.

"Where's Mary Anne?" asked Dad.

The group were not talking to him.

"What's going on here?" asked Sharon.

"Well, she's in her room. She's very angry right now," said Dawn. "She won't come down."

"I know why," said Carlos giving Dad a Look.

"What are you staring at me for?" asked Dad.

"What do you think why Mary Anne doesn't want to face you right now?" asked Carlos. "Mary Anne went to see Logan after school because he was absent. Apparently, he was too upset for school. In fact, you caused trouble between them. Logan even didn't want to see her when she tried talking to him. She told me all about it."

"She mentioned it to me, too," said Dawn.

"Did he think she was breaking up with him?" asked Meredith.

"Yes," replied Carlos.

"I'm not surprised," said Meredith.

"What a way to start trouble," said Carlos.

"I agree," said Meredith.

She was hanging out with her best friend, Cassandra, at the time, which is why she didn't know until now and Dawn was baby-sitting.

"And, Dad called Mrs. Bruno trying to make that happen," said Carlos.

"Are you insane to do that?" Meredith asked Dad.

"I don't blame her for being upset," said Carlos.

"Neither do I," said Dawn.

After dinner, Dad said, "I'll try go talking to her."

"Good luck with that. She's not even speaking to you," said Carlos.

I didn't speak to Dad when he came in to talk to me. I was still mad at him. He came down.

"How did it go?" asked Meredith.

"She's pretty mad at me," said Dad.

"I don't blame her," said Carlos. "I would be, too."

"You should not planned it that way," said Meredith. "What you did was wrong."

"I'm sure she'll try Logan again when he calms down," said Sharon. "I remembered being upset, too. I didn't want to break up with your father at all."

"At least you got back together," said Meredith. "Mary Anne is different because she doesn't want to replace Logan at all- period."

Later, I came down for a glass of orange juice. Sharon was concerned about me. She came to see me.

"Your father wanted to talk to you," said Sharon.

"Why? He caused trouble with me and Logan," I said. "Why did he think I was angry with him for?"

"Why don't you and I have girl talk?" asked Sharon as we went to the living room. "I felt the same way you're feeling when my parents sent me away from your father."

"You did?" I asked.

"Yes. I was mad at them," said Sharon.

"How did Dad take it?" I asked.

"He was pretty mad, too, for that matter. We loved each other. We did forgot about each other when we married other people," said Sharon. "That's why I was glad to be with him again when I moved back here."

"That could've been me and Logan," I said. "I normally go to Dad about issues, but I was too angry to do so."

"That's normal," said Sharon.

"I got angry the most since he planned it," I said. "That's why the others got mad at him, too."

"I think you should try to go talk to your dad," said Sharon.

"I'll talk to him when I'm ready," I said. "He shouldn't have started that in the first place. That's not fair for Logan. I still want to be with him. Why should I replace him with anyone else?"

"I understand, but your father wanted to do what's best for you," said Sharon.

"Is that how that was supposed to make me feel any better?" I asked. "I'm not changing my mind."

Then, I went up to my room. I love Sharon, but can't she tell I love Logan way too much?

The next day, I left for school without saying good-bye to Dad. At school, Kristy came to me and said, "Did you went to see Logan?"

"Yes, but Dad caused us to have that problem," I replied as I told her about it. "I was so mad that I didn't speak to him."

"Wow," said Kristy.

"I know," I said. "Moving parts put me in a bad mood."

"I see what you mean. This would be your second move," said Kristy.

"Because of Dad got remarried. I wish I didn't have to move away," I said. "Worst of all, he called at the Brunos trying to plan the break up."

"He's causing you to have pain," said Kristy.


	7. Compromise

After school, I told Kaylee I wanted to see Logan first. I told her about it.

"What?" asked Kaylee.

"Yeah, Logan won't talk to me. I got so mad that I didn't talk to Dad," I said.

"I don't blame you," said Kaylee. "Kayla had another filling today, but my parents gave me a break from watching my siblings."

"Good," I said.

"I know," said Kaylee.

"Call me when she comes home so we can hang out," I said.

"Alright," said Kaylee. "I showed that to Mom and she agreed with my plan to play along. It's better than letting Kayla feeling left out."

"I agree," I said.

At home, I was in my room. Dad was off. I managed to talk him this time.

"I understand that you were just upset with me," said Dad.

"You shouldn't have caused Logan to take his anger out on me," I said. "We both wanted to stay together. I don't want to replace him."

"I just figured you'd be too young to have a long-distance relationship with him," said Dad.

"Not really. I'll be almost 16 after we move," I said. "And, Maine is only six hours away."

"That's true then," said Dad.

"I am sure we would see each other more often," I said. "Look at Dawn and Lewis, they made out fine. They always see each other when he comes home."

I had the guts to text Logan and told him I had no plans to break-up with him. Somehow, he replied me saying he apologized for the way he was acting, he was just upset. Good. I'm glad it got straightened out.


	8. Mary Anne Tells Kayla and Kaylee

An hour later, Mrs. Willis might have returned home with Kayla because she and Kaylee finally came over.

"How did your dental went?" I asked.

"Good," replied Kayla. "My mouth is a bit numb."

"Do you feel okay to go out with us?" I asked.

"Yes," said Kayla.

"That's a good thing," I said.

"Kaylee told me you have something to tell us," said Kayla.

"Yeah," I said.

"Why don't we go to the mall so we can talk?" asked Kaylee.

"Okay," I said.

At the mall, I said, "I have big news. First of all, my father is getting promoted."

"Wow," said Kayla.

"I knew something was up," said Kaylee.

She remembered to act normal with Kayla so she won't know it.

"Yeah, there is more to that: He's being transferred," I said.

"What do you mean by being transferred?" asked Kayla.

"As in, we'll be moving to Maine," I said.

"When are you leaving?" asked Kaylee.

"Not until June when school ends for the summer," I replied. "But luckily, Dad's letting me go to New Mexico with our school."

"That's right that you were going with us," said Kaylee.

"I didn't want to miss that, it was already booked," I said.

"We don't blame you," said Kayla.

"Worst of all, he wanted me and Logan to break up," I said.

"Are you serious?" asked Kayla.

"Yeah, but it took awhile for me to convince him that I'm old enough to have a long-distance relationship," I said. "It's better than having someone else."

I told them about that issue yesterday.

"I was so mad that I didn't speak to Dad for what he caused," I said.

"I believe it," said Kaylee.

"He thought I was breaking up with him. I told him no because I loved him too much," I said.

"That's a good thing," said Kayla.

"I know," I said. "Logan took his anger out on me. Luckily, we had just talked it out when I texted him and he apologized for being that way."

"Thank goodness," said Kayla.

"It wasn't your fault that he acted towards you. It was your father's," said Kaylee.

"I know. But at least we compromised," I said.

"There is one person I didn't want to leave behind," I said.

"Like who?" asked Kayla.

"You," I replied. "I was very supportive of you."

"That's true," said Kayla.

"That's why I had trouble telling you," I said.

"I hope you would visit us," said Kaylee.

"Me, too," I said.

"That would be nice," said Kayla.

"I know," I agreed.

After dinner, we saw a movie and went home after that.

"I wish I didn't have to move away. Carlos didn't want to do for that matter either," I said.

"Really?" asked Kayla.

"He grew up here like me," I said.

"Oh," said Kayla.

"We might as well get together more often," I said.

"Of course," said Kaylee.

"Plus, I'll still be helping out as well if your parents need me," I said.

"Exactly," said Kaylee.


	9. Mary Anne Applies for Vocational School

The next day, I had an envelope in the mail. It was just information about the school. I looked at it and liked it. They told me all they need is transactions and if I have any questions, I can just emailed them. So, I emailed them to ask if they want my school to fax it there or if they want me to mail all that after I apply. They replied saying mailing it to them is fine. I added that I'll get that tomorrow. They sent a response one to send it to them. That works fine for me.

That night, I filled out the application. I choose a back-up plan in case they have me on the waiting list for the shop what I wanted. I picked Child Care. I didn't mind either one since I'm a baby-sitter as well. I finished it before dinner.

"Do you think you should apply for Portland High School in case the vocational didn't had room for you?" asked Dad.

"I thought about it, but I rather wait and see first. I don't want to do that in case I got accepted," I said.

"She's got a valid point," said Sharon.

"Plus, from what I heard, that's the only public high school over there," I said. "And, the one that I'm applying for is the only vocational high school."

The following day, at school, I went to the principal's office to ask for transaction.

"I'll be moving to Maine and I'm applying for a vocational high school," I said.

"Okay," said the principal.

He had the secretary print one out and gave it to me. I put it in my folder to safe keeping.

At lunch, I said, "I got transaction that Portland Voc-Tech High School needed."

"I bet you'll get in because you're an honor roll student," said Kayla.

"I know," I said. "April told me about it. She goes there. She loves it."

"What shop is she in?" asked Kristy.

"Culinary Arts," I answered.

"Nice," said Claudia.

"She told me the best time to apply is now," I said.

"Smart," said Kaylee.

"I filled the application they sent me with the information in yesterday's mail," I said.

After school, I went home to put everything in the envelope and went to mail it on my way to a baby-sitting job. Dawn and I had no plans to tell any of our clients about us moving until it gets closer. We decided to tell them that we will return to visit and will continue to baby-sit. Dad already put a stamp on the return address envelope for me earlier to save me time.

After I finished my sitting job, my cell phone as I picked up. "Hello."

"Hi. Are you busy?" asked Kayla.

"No. I just finished a sitting job," I said.

"Okay, good. Kaylee's sick with vertigo," said Kayla.

"I recall she has that before," I said.

"Yes. We're getting ready to go out and Mom's afraid about leaving her alone in case she loses her balance. Can you stay until we return?" asked Kayla.

"Sure. I don't mind," I said. "Are you leaving now or are you waiting for me first?"

"Mom said we can leave when you get here," said Kayla.

"That makes sense," I said. "I'll wait until I get there to call Dad."

When I got there, Kaylee was resting on the couch.

"She has to be kept from school until she's cleared to attend," said Mrs. Willis.

"I started getting it after I got home from school," said Kaylee.

"I bet," I said. "You had this once before."

"If you want to eat anything, feel free to feed yourself, Mary Anne," said Mrs. Willis.

"Okay," I said.

She knew taking care of my diabetes is important, too.

"Before you go, do you have anything that I can have?" I asked.

"We have meats, peanut better, etc," said Mrs. Willis. "It's good to ask questions."

After they left, I called Dad to let him about what was going on and that I won't be home for dinner.

"I mailed the application earlier," I said.

"That's good," said Kaylee.

She and Kayla met April once and they hit it off just fine.

"Dad's going house hunting this weekend while the house is up for sale to allow us time to get ready," I said.

"Good idea," said Kaylee.

"I picked another shop in case I'm on a waiting list for Fashion Design," I said.

"Like what?" asked Kaylee.

"Child Care," I replied.

"It's always good to have a back up plan," said Kaylee.

"I know. I'm a baby-sitter, so that helps," I said.

"True," said Kaylee.

"Dad thinks I should apply Portland High School in case I didn't get in, but I told him I rather wait first," I said.

"You're right to wait," said Kaylee.

"And, I didn't want to do it that way if I got accepted," I said.

"Exactly," said Kaylee. "I think you will since you're smart."

"That's the keyword," I said. "I plan to return here for college."

"My dream college is New York," said Kaylee. "I would like to major for office."

"Mine is Fashion Design, which is why I picked that shop," I said.

"You'd be good at it," said Kaylee.

"I'm going to fix myself a sandwich. Do you want anything?" I asked.

"Just water. I'm scared to eat," said Kaylee.

"Okay," I said.

I went to make peanut butter sandwich. I filled two glasses of water. I gave her one of the glasses.

"Thanks," said Kaylee.

"I figured I'd handle you first before bringing mine out," I said.

"Fine by me," said Kaylee.

That's what we did. We were talking for an hour until her family returned.

"How is she doing?" asked Mrs. Willis.

"She's doing good while she was resting," I said. "We have been talking for the whole time."

"She gave me water," said Kaylee.

"I did that while I made myself a sandwich," I said.

"Good," said Mrs. Willis.


	10. Arrangements for a High School Tour

The next day, at school, Kayla said, "Do you mind helping me today? Kaylee still has vertigo and Mom doesn't want her to help out until she's better."

"Sure," I said. "And, I bet when Kaylee does get better, she may need to take it slow."

"I know," said Kayla.

After school, we went to her house before the younger kids got home. The only person I didn't see was D.J.

"Where's D.J.?" I asked.

"He got kept after school. He got caught cheating on a test that he forgot to study last night," said Mario.

"He should know that cheating is not the answer," I said.

"I agree," said Kayla.

"I'm not sure if Mom got notified or not," said Mario.

"I can let her know just in case," said Kayla.

"When will he be home?" I asked.

"Not until after 3:30 pm," said Mario.

Their mom works full-time and sometimes, overtime, to save money on medical expenses for Kayla. She's thinking of taking a leave of absence soon to take care of Kayla. That's why they both watch their siblings every day after school. They'd get a break once or twice a week. Their father works, too. He won't be back from business trip until next weekend.

D.J. got home by 3:45 pm. I had a long talk with him about cheating.

"You're heading straight to your room," I said. "You're grounded."

His mom tells me and the Willis girls to do that whenever he gets in trouble during school. She'd take care of the rest later. She got room by 5:30 pm.

"Did you had a phone call from school that D.J. cheated on a test?" I asked.

"Yes," said Mrs. Willis.

"Mario wasn't sure. He was the who mentioned it to us when I asked him where D.J. was," I said. "I already grounded him."

"Good. Thank you," said Mrs. Willis.

"My house is like that, too," I said. "We'd be punished for two weeks."

That part was true for detentions or suspensions. Luckily, that never happened to me. She paid me for helping Kayla and I went home. Dinner was almost ready.

Later, at dinner, Dad said, "We'll be taking a weekend trip to Maine to do house hunting."

"When are we leaving?" I asked.

"A week from Friday, so Sharon and I will be getting all of you after school," said Dad.

"I'll have to tell Kristy I won't be attending the meeting that day," I said.

"I'd go, but I can't. I'm already booked to baby-sit on Friday afternoon. I'll be helping Mallory with her siblings since Jessi has another assigned job," said Dawn.

"I can't go, either. I have a volleyball practice after school," said Carlos.

"Oh, yeah. So do I," said Meredith.

"They can watch the house while we're gone," said Sharon.

"I'm free," I said. "Dawn will need to take over for me as a secretary that day, that's all."

"Okay," said Dawn.

"I'll tell Kristy next week," I said.

"I'll reserve for a hotel ahead of time," said Dad,

"Maybe if we have time, I'll spend some time with April," I said.

"She can give you a tour at the vocational school," said Dad.

"If we do it, would it be best for me to stay home from school that day? It would be easier to do it while school is in session," I said.

"Mary Anne has a very good point about it," said Sharon.

"I was going to wait until I get accepted first," I said. "But going this weekend will be fine. That way I'd know where to go."

"We'll be there until Sunday," said Dad.

"Why don't I call her to ask her after dinner before that happens?" I asked.

"That would be a good idea," said Sharon.

"Do you mind if I do it after I do homework? I didn't had time earlier," I said.

"That's fine," said Dad.

After dinner, I went to do homework. Then, I went to call April.

"Dad announced we'll be going to Maine next weekend," I said.

"Nice," said April.

"I'm wondering if you can give me a tour at the school next Friday," I said.

"Sure," said April. "I'll notify the principal tomorrow and get back to you."

"Sounds good. I'll just skip school that day if it does happen," I said.

"Best thing to do," said April. "You'll be meeting my best friend, Beth, since sixth grade."

"Okay," I said.

After we talked for ten more minutes, I went to Dad.

"April's going to bring it up to the principal tomorrow and will let me know," I said.

"We can wait to make decision to keep you out of school until you hear from her," said Dad.

"I thought about the same thing," I said.

The following night, April called me before dinner and she told me that it was all set for the tour while I'm in Maine.

"Oh, good," I said. "We'll be leaving that Friday morning. My siblings can't make it. Dawn's baby-sitting after school while Carlos and Meredith have volleyball practice. Dad and I choose to wait to hear from you before we make that choice."

"Smart move," said April.

"Dad's making reservations for a hotel," I said.

"I have an idea. Why don't you, your dad, and stepmom stay over here? We have room here and you can stay in my room," said April.

"I don't think he called yet. Let me go ask him," I said.

That's what I did and Dad & Sharon thought it was a better idea to do that instead of staying at a hotel. I mentioned it to April and she was thrilled to hear that.

"Let me know when you hear from that school," said April.

"I will, but I doubt it right away. I just mailed all that yesterday," I said.

"That's okay," said April. "It's early enough."

"I know," I said.

I felt more confident about moving to Maine now since I'm already friends with April, which helps me.


	11. Mary Anne's Big News

A week later, I saw an envelope for me and noticed it was from the Portland Voc-Tech High School. I opened it and got excited saying I got in. The best part is Fashion Design got a spot for me. Glad I didn't apply for the public one. I'll be there on Friday for the tour anyway. I'm looking forward for it. I'll call April after I do my homework. An hour later, I picked up the phone to call April who answered.

"Guess what?" I asked.

"What?" asked April.

"I got the letter and they accepted me," I said.

"Awesome," said April.

"And, I got Fashion Design," I said.

"Even better," said April.

"That's why I'm glad I didn't apply for the other high school, just in case," I said.

"You made the right move by waiting to see what happens first," said April.

"I know," I agreed. "I'm looking forward for the school tour."

"I can't wait to show you around," said April. "I'll be in shop when you come."

"I think we're leaving sometime Friday morning. I don't think Dad mentioned the time yet," I said. "He probably won't know until the day before. 9 out of 10, I'm sure it might be early."

"You're probably right," said April.

"I haven't told anyone yet. Dad and Sharon are still working, Dawn's baby-sitting, and Carlos & Meredith had volleyball practice," I said. "I think I might wait until everyone's home before I mentioned it."

"Good idea," agreed April.

"I think I got a plan to tell them," I said.

"I'm in 10-2, so which means I have shop first since the beginning of the school year. 1 means you'd have class first," said April.

"Sounds easy enough," I said.

"I like both," said April. "It's hard to pick a favorite."

"I believe it," I said.

That night, Dawn wasn't home yet, but I didn't want to mention my news until she's home. She got home just before dinner.

"You look cheerful," said Dawn.

"I have news to share," I said. "But I waited until everyone is home first."

At the dinner table, Dawn said, "What's the scoop?"

"I got the letter today," I said.

"From the school?" asked Dad.

"Yes," I replied.

"That was fast," said Carlos.

"I got in," I said.

"Good," said Meredith.

"Plus, I got my first choice of the shop I wanted. I'm glad that I got in Fashion Design," I said.

"I'm glad for you," said Sharon.

"Us, too," said Dawn.

"It was a good thing I waited before I applied for Portland Public High School for that reason," I said. "I already told April and she was glad for me, too."

I went next door after dinner to tell the Willis girls the news.

"Wow," said Kaylee.

"I know," I said. "I'm going to tell the others during the club meeting tomorrow. This is our secret until then."

"Alright," said Kaylee.

"I'm glad Fashion Design had room for me," I said.

"I agree," said Kaylee.

The next day, I only told Kristy that I won't be in town on Friday.

"I'll be in Maine for the weekend," I said.

"Okay," said Kristy.

"Dawn already knows so she can take my place. I'll give you my big news at the meeting," I said.

After school, I did homework. Two hours later, it was time to leave for the club meeting. At the meeting, Kristy said, "Any new businesses?"

"Yes. I got big news," I said. "I got accepted at Portland Voc-Tech High School."

"Already?" asked Stacey.

"Yes. Best of all, I landed in Fashion Design," I said.

"That was luck," said Kaylee.

"I only told Kristy that I'll be gone for the whole weekend, so I won't be coming to the meeting," I said.

"Makes sense," said Claudia.

"Dawn's taking over for me," I said.

"Did April knew yet?" asked Mallory.

"Yes, I called her right away and she was so happy to hear that," I replied. "She's going to give me a tour over there while we're in Maine. It was a good thing I didn't apply for the other high school."

"You did the smart move to wait first," said Kristy.

"I know," I said.

I checked if I had any scheduled this weekend.

"Luckily, I don't have any sitting jobs until Sunday afternoon for the Arnold twins from 1:00 to 3:00 pm, but I won't be back for that. Mallory is free, so can you take my place that day?" I asked.

"Sure," said Mallory.

I replaced my name with hers.

"I'll call Mrs. Arnold to inform her," I said.

"Good thought," said Kristy.

I picked the phone to call Mrs. Arnold. "I just want to let you know something came up on Sunday and won't able to watch the girls, so Mallory's taking her over for me."

"That's fine. Thank you for letting me know," said Mrs. Arnold.

After we talked, I said, "I didn't want to tell any of the clients about me and Dawn moving away yet."

"I don't blame you. You made the right call not to disappoint her at this time," said Kristy.

"I'll wait until it gets closer," I said. "We're not leaving until the end of the school year, but I'm still going to New Mexico first."

"And, I'm sure you girls are still planning to baby-sit when you girls visit here," said Claudia.

"We plan to," I said. "I might still baby-sit in Maine."

"Good," said Stacey.

"April told me she baby-sits for a family near her," I said.

"You'll have to tell the people at the library as well," said Claudia.

I knew what she meant. I volunteer at Stoneybrook Public Library where her mom works every other week.

"I don't have much time. I'm very busy with baby-sitting these days," I said.

That part is true. I like to do homework after school.

"I'd be lucky to make time to go there before the meeting," I said.

Short takes is coming up and it will be about volunteering, so I can wait until then to do so.


End file.
